Future Queen of Illea?
by I-am-Queen-of-Illea
Summary: Prince Peder, son of Maxon and America, has chosen his Elites. He is a little anxious to find his future bride, but it is a little hard when he is surrounded with such great girls. I feel like I need to make this summary longer, so I am adding in this. But, I need YOU to create the girls. SYOC- CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

So, I have decided to do a Selection SYOC. Obvious much? Here is the prologue, **the form and rules are on my profile**.

* * *

Peder is pacing in his room. He is worried about who he has kept for the Elite and who he sent away. What if he had his dream girl and let her get away? Lots of possibilities, but soon Princess Brileigh entered the room.

"Stop pacing, you're going to create a draft" she said, teasingly. She always knew what to say.

"I know, Riles, but I'm just worried" he said. He might have come off as calm, but he has always been a very nervous boy.

"Worried about what? Look, you went with your gut, so I am certain you picked the right girls to stay" Riley said assuredly.

"Thanks, Leigh" he said to her.

Riley laughed. "You're welcome, but don't call me that" Peder held his hands up in defense.

"Just trying it out" he said, laughing.

* * *

So, that was short, but I wasn't feeling very creative. So please, submit a character!


	2. Chapter 2

Here are the characters I picked. There are some I am debating myself against about, but I still need some. Remember, **form and rules are on my profile**. Also, I feel the need to defend myself on the celebrity portrayers for the Schreaves. Someone said they were too "Disney". Who cares? So what if they came from Disney, it's the closest they got to the picture in my mind and they all happened to be related to Disney somehow, thankyouverymuch.

* * *

**The Elites (so far)**

Scarletta Contaili- Desire at gunpoint

Ivory Walsh- Headless Gummy Bear

Rilana Kramer- LilacFields

Jocelyn Diverts- Queen Ember (sorry, don't feel like putting your whole name)

Sutton Crete- RosemaryAlysse

* * *

So, here is another chapter! It is the backstory of Scarlett, because she's got a pretty interesting one. Enjoy!

* * *

Scarletta's POV

I can't believe it. I got into the Elites. I never would have thought that I would make this far. I mean, with my eye... I would have never guessed.

But, then again, the prince is so kind and gentle, and handled my disability with such generosity. Even if I don't win, I hope to keep in contact with Peder because he is such a great friend.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it" I call out. " Marianne, shouted the voice.

I should have known by how loud she knocked. Only her.

"Come in, Mari" I said to her. She comes in to see my tear-stained face.

"Oh, honey, what happened? Were some girls harassing you" she asked. " You can tell me who they are. I won't hurt them. At least not a lot"

I laughed. " No, Mari, these are happy tears. I'm happy I'm in the Elite" I said, sniffling a little. "But, I am a little worried"

"Why are you worried? You have a good chance of winning. You're charming and such a sweetheart" she said.

"I know, it's just that, I know I want to win, but I don't know how badly. Some girls are willing to do anything to win" I said. It was sort of true. All these girls seemed so nice that they wouldn't sabotage anyone's chances.

"Sweetie. You're aren't in _love_ with anyone other than the Prince are you" she asked. I was taken aback for a second.

"Of course not. Why would you suggest such a thing" I asked.

"See? Maybe you do want it just as bad. You just don't realize it" she said. As loud and bold as she is, she can give some good advice at times. Of course, not all of it is _appropriate, _but she's great.

"Thanks, Mari. You really have become like a mother to me" I said. I could see tears forming in her eyes. She brushed them out and hugged the tiny girl.

"Your welcome, Scarletta" she said, before walking out. Then I remembered something.

"So what did originally come in here for" I asked.

She contemplated this for a while. "You know what? I really can't remember" she said before booming with laughter.

* * *

So what did you think? Desire at gunpoint, did I do your character justice? Tell me if I did or didn't in the reviews, please! Even if your character wasn't in this chapter, review. I want to hear your thoughts! Over and out, Queen of Illea (just kidding, I am not the Queen of Illea).


	3. Chapter 3

Hello peoples! A new character is being added and her name is Rose Lefoux! Let's give a big round of applause! Only 4 more characters to go. So that means (hint, hint) that I am still accepting characters. Again, **form and all info you need to fill out that form is ON MY PROFILE! **

I'm sorry, I am just SUPER energetic today! Which I shouldn't be because I have several papers due tomorrow that I haven't started on yet... oh, the joys of procrastination!

So, let's get on with the story. Today's narrator: Sutton Crete created by RosemaryAlysse!

* * *

Sutton POV

Let's get this straight. I had no intention of being here tonight. I only did it for my younger sister. If you think I'm nice to her, your wrong. That four year old brat steals everything, and I'm sick of it. Though I do care for her, I had to get away from her.

I know, I know, it's a dumb reason, but who cares? I do dumb things for dumb reasons all the time. Way too often as my mother puts it.

I would've thought I'd be kicked out in no time, but to my surprise, he laughed at all my jokes, even the stupid ones, and sarcastic comments. He said I was a _joy_ to be around.

And I was just like, _my mother would beg to differ_. And he _laughed._ When I met him, I swore he was the weirdest 19 year old I had ever met.

But, things have change. I learned that his family didn't have that much sense of humor, only the girls in the family, so he treasured people with a sense of humor.

We've actually grown quite close, but that doesn't mean anything. He's close with all the contestants. At first, I was all like _psh, I don't care what he does_, but now whenever I see him with another contestant I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy, but I push it down into the bottom of the box in my heart.

Because Sutton Crete _never_ gets jealous.

* * *

Sorry this one is short too, I could have made it longer, but it wouldn't have been fair to Scarletta who's was also short. I promise to make them longer, I just want to make all introductions approximately the same length. So Rosemary, I hope I did your character justice. Tell me if I did anything wrong in that little box below. Even if your character wasn't in this chapter, review! I want to here your thoughts. Over and Out, Meg (my new screen name. It's named after Megara from Hercules)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! So, I am starting this on 10/24/13, so if it happens to be the same day that I posted chapter three, then all I have to say is _quick update, huh?_

So, in the current time, I have no new characters. Kind of obvious, I am writing this, like, five minutes after posting the third chapter.

So this time I'll will be doing a POV for Jocelyn Divers by Queen Ember (we're twinsies! I am referring to the username)

* * *

Jocelyn POV

When I got to the palace, I was itching to escape into the kitchens. I'd been cooking since I was seven, and being a 4, you don't always get nice stuff.

I would've asked the Prince, but I was too scared to ask. I mean, a future Queen isn't supposed to work in the kitchens. That is, if I do become Queen. I'd love too, but there is no way I would.

But, when I got to know him better, I worked up the courage to ask. He personally went in with me and asked to help him cook. And it was fun, we had a great time. Even though he burnt his apple pie. I think we bonded that day, because every time we met after that, I would talk endlessly.

I thought I might have scared him off, but he chose me to be in the Elites, so.. maybe I didn't?

Though, I am really intimidated by some of the competition, like Sutton. She is like, the opposite of me. sort of. She's the opposite of me before you get to know me.

Actually, I kind of in a way, look up to her for her boldness. But, I'd never admit that.

I was in the kitchens the other day and saw another competitor, Rose I think her name was, and she had her nose stuck in a book. I hadn't really made much friends, not wanting to get too close to the competition, but something about this girl made me want to talk to her.

When I did, I saw we had a lot in common. And I thought to myself _I just made a friend. Crap._

* * *

Queen, did I do your character justice? Write if I did or didn't in the box below. And you other readers, yes I am talking to you, write a review! Over and out, Meg.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, we got a new character! Her name Teresa Somerheart. I forgot about her in the previous chapters, but I am mentioning her now! Now only about 3 left. Come on people, please submit a character! The sooner I get more characters, the sooner we can start the story. Also, here is a list of the current Elites.

Taylor Somerheart- Ashley Benson, Age 17, Caste 5, Province Kent (I had to make up one because you never gave me that info).

Rose Lefoux- Emma Watson, Age 17, Caste 6, Province Angeles.

Ivory Walsh- Cintia Dicker, Age 17, Caste 4, Province Columbia.

Scarletta Contaili- Willa Holland, Age 18, Caste 5, Province Paloma.

Rilana Kramer- Jennifer Lawrence, Age 17, Caste 2, Province Yukon.

Jocelyn Diverts- Nina Dobrev, Age 17, Caste 4, Province Claramont.

Sutton Crete- Halston Sage, Age 19, Caste 6, Province Sota.

**FORM AND OTHER INFO IS ON MY PROFILE! **

Today's POV is Rilana!

* * *

RILANA POV

I am so thankful that he kept me in the Elite. I just couldn't go back to Yukon. Everyone here has been so nice and I've made tons of friends, especially Sutton. I know she would never admit it, but we are really close.

I can just tell she puts up this front to seem all tough, but inside she is really scared.

Anyways, it's not like I hate my life back in Yukon. I mean, I love my brother and Penelope, Edgar, and Alexander. They practically raised me (well, not my brother. He's younger than me), it's Georgia and Alaric that I'm worried about.

They may seem all nice and caring in the outside, I mean, after all if it wasn't for them, me and Luca (that's my brother) would still be eights.

But you have no idea what it's like inside. It's the reason I signed up for the selection.

To get away from that big mansion where Georgia was going to make me start modeling. Away from the lazy Alaric who gives unreasonable orders.

I had to get away from my so-called parents.

* * *

So, did I do your characters justice? And to everyone who wants to know about Scarletta's eye, you'll just have to wait. Other people reading, please review. It would mean so much to me. I see everyone else getting like fifteen reviews a chapter and people barely review mine.

Over and out, Meg.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.**

This is not an update, but the time has come. I am down to one character, and here are the selected ones:\

Chloe Reyes- Megan Mace, age 17, caste 4, and province is Carolina.

Auden Jules- Camilla Cabello, age 18, caste 4, and province is Waverly.

So, give them a round of applause.

Now, the choice for the last elite is up to YOU. Yes, you, reader, I am talking to you.

Now, I can't choose by myself because I don't want to seem like a butternut squash, plus it is really hard. I will be posting a poll on my profile and the forms of the contestants.

If you don't like them and you think you can do better? Create one yourself. If yours is good enough, I might add it to the mix. Here are a few tips in what might help you win the last spot.

1. No 17 year olds. I have way too many. No, current accepted ones, you may NOT change their ages.

2. No low castes. I have no threes and one 2. I mean, I know I said don't make too many twos, but I need some!

3. Be descriptive. Now I know I said to be at least a paragraph. In my school, it is 5-7 sentences. Why am I getting personalities and histories with two or three sentences?

4. NO MORE SHY GIRLS! That's why Sutton is my personal favorite in this area. Don't worry, she is not automatically going to be princess, but please no Bella Swans. A character needs a little backbone.

5. Wanna impress me? I want straight out flaws. I want you to tell me her weaknesses and flaws.

6. Be unique. In this area, this is where Jocelyn and Rilana shine. Rilana was born an eight and was adopted by some famous douchebags and Jocelyn is a chef. A _chef_. I am getting _so_ many artists and dancers and singers. Guys? I'm getting kind of annoyed.

7. To be honest, I want a bitch. Not like Celeste-type bitchy, but you know someone who really wants it and knows how to get it.

To the people voting and people who's character is being voted on.

1. No campaigning.

2. No speeches.

3. No bribery.

4. No voting for your own character (it's unfair)

5. No creating a second account and voting for yourself (It's happened before, guys. I'm not taking any chances)

6. No bashing other characters that aren't yours. You will be disqualified.

7. No bribing me with my favorite candy, though if you can guess it, you get an extra 3 points!


	7. AN

So you guys have voted and the winner is... AMANDA KEEPER! Congrats to White Lions for creating her. To Elle Gardener and Jennifer Wright, I'm sorry. I can give you a spot as a minor character, like cook or a past contestant or a maid? I hope you will still read my story!

**Important news-** **I HAVE STARTED A TUMBLR FOR THIS STORY! CHECK IT OUT FOR INFO ON THIS STORY AND FEEL FREE TO ASK QUESTIONS!**

I am having writer's block, so I apologize for not updating. Like, serious writer's block. I hope I can get it done soon, so wait patiently. Also, check out the tumblr.


End file.
